Surr
"I am Surr, also known as The Dark One. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again." ~Surr Surr is a mysterious shadow entity residing in the Bumble Kingdom. He made his canon debut in The Controller, but plays a role as the main antagonist in The Great BumbleQuest. History Early Existence Surr is what remains of a Shadow Guardian from another forum who shadow-melded as he died, his spirit becoming one with the element itself. Surr didn't make himself known to the BumbleKingdom at large until late in its history, although he did interact with a few select members. He existed as an ordinary shadow, unable to interact with anyone else in the Kingdom, but was accidentally discovered by one of the Kingdom's subjects, Penders. A part of Surr latched onto Penders' soul, corrupting him and instilling within him a deep desire for power, leading to Penders' ousting of King Gallagher. Once Penders was overthrown Surr gave up on him and abandoned his body, but Penders' light was never restored and he remained evil. Surr existed as a shadow afterward, but after gradually siphoning off some of The Shadow Emperor's life energy and temporarily turning him evil Surr was able to form himself a meager body. But once Shadow Emperor was turned good again by Sakra he once again was left without a vessel to extract life energy from. Working in the Shadows Sometime after the formation of the BumbleShadows, a withering Surr used some of his remaining power to adopt the disguise of Dub and appeared to Spinehog, telling him that from that moment on the Shadows would need to search for a missing artifact called a Shadow Amulet, the ninja who succeeds in finding it earning the right to be the new Controller. Spinehog, not realizing he was being deceived, obeyed and began sending the Shadows on regular hunts for the Amulet, but no one met success. That is, until The Shadow Emperor joined the BumbleShadows and was sent on the quest. Surr, knowing that SE was destined to be the Shadow Guardian of the Kingdom, appeared to him and presented him with the Shadow Amulet after a grueling test. Shadow Emperor donned the Shadow Amulet and his power over darkness was unlocked, but unbeknownst to him the Amulet he wore contained a portion of Surr's essence. From afar Surr absorbed more of Shadow Emperor's power, gaining more power until he was strong enough to make his first move. Meanwhile, SE's descent into darkness resumed anew, and all the while Surr's darkness was spread to the BumbleShadows as well. A New Plan By the time the Brotherhood of Hackers attacked the Kingdom, The Shadow Emperor's corruption was nearly complete, and the Shadow Guardian winded up joining the hackers while the Kingdom was destroyed. Surr, like the rest of the Kingdom, was killed in the hacking, but the fragment of his essence housed within the Shadow Amulet was able to continue possessing Shadow Emperor. However, the lone Amulet was not capable of possessing Shadow Emperor for long since Surr's main consciousness was dead, resulting in SE eventually breaking away from Surr's control and discarding the Amulet. However, the Kingdom was restored soon after, and Surr was restored. With the Kingdom preoccupied with bringing Shadow Emperor to justice he immediately began making preparations for his conquest of the Kingdom, starting by taking over the BumbleShadows who had been corrupted by darkness spread by the Shadow Amulet. Surr took control of the Controller, Crimson Knight, as well as all the other ninjas in the organization. To solidify his hold on them Surr forced Shadow Amulets upon them all, and did so with most of the other Guardians of the Kingdom as well. With a small army under his thrall, Surr laid in wait for The Shadow Emperor in the Scarlet Mansion. When SE arrived, seeking aid from Crimson, Surr revealed himself as having taken over Crimson's body as well as the minds of the rest of the Shadows and explained his plans for domination of the Kingdom using the Amulets and Guardians. Surr then gave SE a chance to flee, intending to take control of him again later publicly. In the meantime, Surr sent the Shadows to plant Shadow Amulets on the remaining Guardians, namely Dub and Speedlion, so he could add them to his army as well. To this end Surr took control of Sakra via Shadow Amulet as she and Speedy were rescuing SE, and used her to plant an Amulet on Speedy. Surr then ordered SE to leave once more as his plan was not yet finished, and the injured Shadow Guardian complied. Surr then fused with Crimson Knight once again, and ordered the Shadows to pursue and corner Shadow Emperor along with the rest of the Kingdom. Personality Surr is highly manipulative, ruthless, and power-hungry, believing himself to be superior to all other beings. He will stoop to absolutely any level to conquer the Bumble Kingdom and eventually the world, creating a dark empire with himself at the helm. Appearance Surr appears as a solid black silhouette of a tall male human. He has glowing red eyes and a visible mouth, but no other facial or body features are discernible. He once possessed a human form and strives to obtain it again one day. Abilities & Powers The full extent of Surr's powers are unknown, but among his known arsenal are: possession, limited mind control, shapeshifting, and teleportation. He also has access to the same powers as Shadow Guardians, and via Shadow Amulets can slowly sap away life force and Guardian powers and use them to empower himself. He can also create an unlimited amount of new Shadow Amulets by unknown means. Surr, as he is not technically alive anymore, requires a steady supply of life energy from living vessels to keep his spirit in the physical realm. The longer an individual is under Surr's influence, the darker and more corrupt they become. The only known way to completely cure someone infected with Surr's darkness is to destroy Surr outright. Family Arcyl of the Brotherhood of Hackers—sister Background Information & Trivia *The character of Surr was originally conceived by Spinehog on the Bumbleking forums, serving as his dark alter-ego of sorts. Intrigued by the concept, The Shadow Emperor modified the character to serve as the main antagonist of The Great BumbleQuest. Category:Characters